


Путь к тебе

by szelena



Series: Chalex moments [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: В ночь после бунта им не спится, и Чарли рассказывает о своем прошлом.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816066
Kudos: 12





	Путь к тебе

_Зайчику моему любимому_

— Чарли, ты… правда в порядке? — Алекс сжимает его руку крепче, чем нужно. Ему мерещится запах гари, а в ушах не смолкают крики.

— Правда. — Чарли выдыхает и утыкается ему в бок, — Иди сюда, я хочу спать. Я в порядке, ты спросил уже раз пять.

— И спрошу двести двадцать пять! — Алекса начинает потряхивать, — Почему ты, блядь, такой неебически спокойный? Как будто мы пришли с гребаной прогулки! У меня перед глазами по-прежнему ты лежишь в отключке посреди улицы и я не знаю, жив ты вообще или нет!

— Алекс. — Чарли садится и берет его руки в свои. — Я здесь, все хорошо.  
Руки Алекса дрожат, он продолжает говорить, как будто не слышал.

— ...а я даже не знаю, что произошло, я не видел, потому что ходил бил стекла как последний дурак, и не мог помочь тебе, или хотя бы быть рядом, я…

— Алекс, я правда рад, что тебя там не было.

Он огрызается:

— Потому что я чертов инвалид и всегда в зоне риска?

— Потому что ты мне очень дорог, а в зоне риска там были абсолютно все!

Голос Чарли срывается и в комнате повисает тишина. Помолчав, он добавляет:

— Думаешь, мне не было пиздец как страшно? Еще как было. Но сейчас мы в безопасности, все нормально и я хочу держаться за это, а не прокручивать бесконечно то, что случилось или могло случиться. Ладно?

— Прости. — Алекс поглаживает его запястье. — Ты прав, а я в истерике, и требую того же от тебя.

— Мы еще много раз будем об этом вспоминать и говорить, я не имею в виду, что надо пытаться сразу все забыть как страшный сон. Но хотя бы поверить, что это закончилось.

Алекс наклоняется и крепко его целует. Чарли с жадностью отвечает, сгребая в охапку, бережно укладывает на спину. Мозг воет полицейской сиреной, что самый эффективный способ поверить, что все сегодняшние ужасы закончились — это буквально вытрахать их все, и Алекс такой красивый и так близко, но уставшее тело ощущается как тяжелый комок ваты и Чарли точно знает, что сегодня ничего не будет. Он кладет голову ему на плечо и обнимает поперек как коала. Алекс улыбается и ерошит его и без того торчащие волосы.

— Я правда первый парень, кто поцеловал тебя в ответ?

Чарли утвердительно мычит ему в шею. Алекс продолжает:

— Но серьезно, я… Не может быть, что ты ни с кем не спал.

Чарли пожимает плечами:

— Ну, я спал. Ты же спросил про поцелуи.

— То есть…

— У тебя такое милое недоуменное лицо с этого ракурса.

— Перестань, — Алекс закатывает глаза и не может сдержать улыбку. — И вообще я, наверное, не должен спрашивать про это.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке. — Чарли находит его руку и переплетает пальцы со своими. — Ты можешь спрашивать что угодно. Это было в основном на вечеринках. Сначала я просто хотел понять, правда ли мне нравится, в смысле, с парнями, потом уже был уверен. Но это всегда был только секс, чаще всего на один раз. А поцелуи для меня вроде как… что-то особенное.

Алекс присвистывает.

— Чарльз Хейден Брикстон Сент-Джордж, да ты романтик.

Он смеется.

— Наконец до тебя дошло.

Несмотря на усталость, заснуть никак не удается. Чарли думал, что отрубится едва закончив разговоры, но он просто лежит и слушает, как бьется сердце Алекса и сейчас это самый прекрасный звук. За окном уже стемнело и теперь комната освещается только небольшим ночником.  
Алекс смотрит на забавные носки с китами. На им же лично растрепанную макушку. Алексу кажется, что выстрелы, крики и дым — его настоящая и единственная реальность, а Чарли, засыпающий с ним в обнимку может быть только иллюзией. Хорошим сном. Алекс не видит хороших снов. Алекс никогда бы сам себе такого не придумал. Это слишком… Слишком прекрасно. Все ощущается так правильно, как никогда раньше. Ни с кем. Он собирается сказать это вслух, но вырывается совсем другое.

— Значит, кто-то разбивал тебе сердце.

— А?

— Ну в смысле, не только я своим недавним поведением.

— Ой, да ладно тебе. — Чарли придвигается еще ближе и мягко целует его в шею. — Я думаю, мы отлично прогрессируем. Но да. Такое было.

— Я опять устраиваю тебе допрос, прости.

— Профдеформация не передается по наследству, не примазывайся.

Алекс прыскает со смеху. Чарли добавляет уже серьезно:

— Нет, правда. Если я не захочу о чем-то говорить, я так и скажу. На самом деле, я даже рад, что ты спросил.

— Да?

— Я бы все равно хотел рассказать, потому что это было важно. Это в чем-то привело меня сюда.

Алекс приподнимает бровь.

— Прямо в мою кровать?

— Именно.

Алекс чувствует, что за попытками отшутиться скрывается старая рана. И он уже заранее зол на того, кто когда-то нанес ее.

— Мы учились вместе в предыдущей школе. Его звали Джейк… зовут. Мы не общаемся больше. — Голос Чарли такой ровный, как будто он говорит о чем-то абсолютно безразличном. — Мы очень дружили. Так, что я придумал что-то еще. Может быть, это неизбежно, когда пытаешься разобраться в себе и проводишь с одним человеком так много времени, я не знаю. Когда я понял, что с моей стороны тут уже точно не только дружба, я решил, что молчать про это даже нечестно. Он всегда был очень закрытым на тему того, кто ему нравится и все такое, и это только подогревало мои надежды, что может быть, это я сам. Однажды я набрался смелости и выложил все как есть, глупо влез с поцелуем, потому что мне показалось, он не против. А он просто был в шоке и не сразу отреагировал. Потом сказал, что я ненормальный и я только что все испортил. Я не знаю, как это может вмиг испортить дружбу длиной не в один год. Я просто был честен и ничего не требовал в ответ, на самом деле. Даже если бы он решил, что я просто запутался, это только повод, я не знаю, поддержать? Я даже не помню всего, что он наговорил, меня чудом хватило на то, чтобы уйти и разрыдаться уже не у него на глазах. Он знал меня, знал, что со мной нельзя так поступить и потом общаться как ни в чем не бывало, но именно это он позже и пытался делать. Самое страшное, что на какое-то время я поверил, что это я не прав. Что любовь и дружба — совершенно разные вещи и я всегда должен отделять их друг от друга, даже если режу себе по сердцу ножом. Может быть, вся моя храбрость закончилась тогда, и все чего я хотел — это сбежать и больше его не видеть. Особенно не каждый день. Я стал пропускать и хуже учиться. Отец и раньше считал ту школу не лучшей, и сам предложил перевестись, не особо полоща мозги. Я правда был благодарен за это. И… — Чарли устало взмахивает рукой и возвращает ее на бок Алексу, — Вот я здесь.

Алекс понимает, что вцепляется в него так, что могут остаться синяки, и ослабляет хватку.

— Алекс? Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал. Я давно ничего не чувствую к…

— Да не ревную я, черт возьми! — Перебивает он, — Я зол! Очень, блядь, зол, что он с тобой так поступил, и вообще как… как можно не ценить то, что ты такой хороший рядом. Просто тупо проебать все. Я… — Алекс поворачивается, чтобы обнять его и глухо добавляет, куда-то в плечо, — надеюсь, я никогда не сделаю тебе так больно.

— Не сделаешь. — Чарли чувствует стекающие через переносицу слезы, но у него не осталось свободных рук их вытереть.

— Как ты можешь знать?

— Ты просто другой.

— Я…

— Алекс, пожалуйста. Давай без кампании самоуничижения сейчас. Все мы лажаем, главное — общее желание исправить это.

— Согласен. — После короткой паузы Алекс добавляет: — Чарли, спасибо, что рассказал, правда. И мне жаль, что все так…

— Мне уже даже не особо жаль. — Он неопределенно дергает плечом. — Если бы я решил оставить все при себе, то только погряз бы в иллюзии, что все возможно, но когда-нибудь. Не сейчас. А что кроме сейчас у нас вообще по-настоящему есть? Я не хочу, чтобы жизнь проходила мимо.

Алекс кивает:

— Да, я тоже. Что ж, — Он сонно прищуривается, — Ты не просто романтик, но еще и с философским уклоном.

— Ой, иди ты. — Чарли давится смешком. — Кажется, меня таки вырубает.

В тишине комнаты раздается громкое урчание. Чарли стонет:

— О, нет, нечего тут, у меня нет сил идти за едой.

Урчание раздается еще раз.

Алекс тихо хихикает.

— Это мило.

— Не думаю, что ты будешь так же рад всем звукам моей жизнедеятельности, но спасибо конечно.

— Ну…— Сейчас Алекс рад темноте, потому что чувствует, как краснеет, — Да, это вроде как пруф того, что ты существуешь? Что ты настоящий.

— О божечки, обожаю тебя.

Чарли целует его в висок. Они наконец засыпают, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, впервые за долгое время по-настоящему чувствуя себя в безопасности.

02-04.07.2020


End file.
